No somos las únicas
by Sisi-Chan n.n
Summary: "Mira…" "¿Si Er-Chan?" "Parece que no somos las únicas que escondemos algo…" /./." como si nada hubiese pasado, ellas comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente y a acariciarse como si no hubiera mañana…" Regalo para LonelyDragon883


***Aparece salvajemente***

**¡Aquí Lulu-Sama 3! :3**

**Este ErzaxMira va dedicado a LonelyDragon883 que me pidió esta pareja n.n**

**Creo que es más que obvio que si yo fuera Hiro Mashima-Sama en vez de estar escribiendo acá, estaría haciendo el manga Y en japones u.u**

**Por lo que solo me queda decir: 850 palabras. ¡Espero disfruten! :3**

Era un hermoso día en Magnolia…

Bah, empecemos de otra manera. ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!:

Ese día era un día especial, pues Mirajane y Laxus habían anunciado que se iban a casar, al igual que Erza y Mistogan (¡Jellal! Estoy segura) anunciaron su noviazgo.

El gremio asumió todo de una manera muy calmada, y decidieron ir a un bello restaurant a celebrar tan sublime noticia… Nah, mentira, estallaron en fiesta y lamentos (Por parte de pervertidos), en fin, todos felices bla bla bla…

Pero en un momento, Mira y Erza desaparecieron misteriosamente…

Ellas estaban fuera del gremio, recordando que sus relaciones están basadas en una que otra mentira, pues nunca olvidarían su primera vez.

*Flash back*

_Mirajane se había emborrachado en la fiesta de regreso de Lisanna y Erza, quien también estaba borracha, se había ofrecido a llevarla a Fairy Hills._

_Se encontraban entrando a la habitación de la peliblanca cuando comenzó a llover y cayó un trueno junto a un rayo._

_Del susto Erza calló en la cama de la otra, con la chica encima suyo. Mirajane, borracha como estaba y aprovechando que su amiga estaba asustada, comenzó a besar su cuello._

_Erza, sin saber que ocurría se dejó llevar, permitiéndole hacer esa marca, permitiéndole todo._

_La peliblanca bajo a su pecho, llenándose de ese aroma dulce y embriagador que la otra tanto se encaprichaba en esconder bajo aquella armadura que, casualmente, hoy no llevaba por la fiesta._

_Se alejó un poco para tomar con sus blancos dientes el brasier de encaje negro y rojo, y deslizar sensualmente los tirantes, dejando a la vista su hermoso pecho._

_Relamió sus labios al observar los pezones rosados, tentándola, casi retándola a lamerlos, y ella nunca negaba un reto. Se acercó lentamente, ansiosa de sentirlo en sus labios. Toco uno con la punta de la lengua, delineándolo, comenzó a besarlo poco a poco, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el izquierdo._

_Los primeros gemidos, lo más dulces, y ya eran una extraña obsesión para ella. Pero Erza, roja de la vergüenza y del alcohol que habitaba sus venas, se mordía los labios evitando gemir de placer._

_Mirajane la observó con cuidado: ojos cerrados, labios mordidos, mejillas rojas, sudor en la frente… ¡Joder, se veía hermosa!_

_-Erza… Mírame- la nombrada poco a poco habría los ojos- vamos Titania… no te reprimas, quiero oírte gemir…_

_-Es que… yo… yo soy… soy virgen…- ese hermoso sonrojo que surcaba sus mejillas la hiso sonreír._

_-No sé de qué sirve que lo diga pero… yo también soy virgen- ambas magas borrachas como estaban solo pudieron reír._

_Erza, que hasta ese momento estaba como media perdida, beso con desesperación a la demonio. Siendo correspondida inmediatamente._

_-Mira… no te contengas, hoy seré tuya…- la pelirroja estaba igual que su cabello, pero eso solo la hacía ver más sexy._

_-Claro Er-Chan, si quieres, luego cambiamos los puestos.- respondió con una mirada… ¿Lasciva?_

_-Oh, claro que cambiaremos…-_

_Mirajane tomo con sus dos manos ambos senos y los junto, haciendo así mas fácil el lamerlos como a un dulce, un adictivo y sensual dulce. Su lengua jugaba con aquellos botones rosas mientras poco a poco bajaba una de sus manos hacia la vagina de la otra, poco a poco, fue marcando besos por todo su abdomen, llegando lenta y tortuosamente a el área en que su mano se encontraba. Rápidamente, se quitó la poca ropa que no había desaparecido con el paso de los minutos, al quedar completamente desnudas, sus senos se encontraron, y ellas no pudieron evitar gemir de placer, pero estos eran callados por la lluvia que se oía de fondo y por el terrible viento que parecía querer romper las ventanas._

_Rápidamente, Mirajane quedo bajo Erza, quien con una mirada llena de lujuria acerco su boca a los labios internos de la peliblanca. Y comenzó a lamer y succionar todo lo que podía, sintiendo ciertos espasmos provenir de la otra, el simple hecho de oír los sonidos provenientes de la boca de la demonio hacían que ella estuviera a punto de llegar al orgasmo._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Las chicas se encontraban en el bosque recordando tranquilamente eso, cuando escucharon los ruidos de unos arbustos que se encontraban unos metros de allí.

-Mira… ¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto la Scarlet Re-equipando una espada.

-Si… Vayamos a ver.- esta ya se encontraba en su Demon-Soul.

Las mujeres "Más fuertes" (Terroríficas) se acercaron cautelosamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Con lo que se encontraron fue una Gran sorpresa. Digo, cuando ves Laxus Dreyar y a Jellal Fernández besándose como si no hubiera mañana en medio de un bosque después de haber Laxus comprometerse con Mira y Jellal estar de novio con Erza. Trauma, ¿No?, por ahí solo lo imagine, pero eso fue mucho para las chicas. Lo sé porque ellas sonrojadas y tartamudeando en silencio se alejaron lo suficiente como para que ellos no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-Mira…-

-¿Si Er-Chan?-

-Parece que no somos las únicas que escondemos algo…-

Y como si nada hubiese pasado, ellas comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente y a acariciarse como si no hubiera mañana…

**¿Y qué les pareció? *u***

**Espero les haya gustado n.n**

**Se despide tranquilamente:**

**Lulu-Sama 3**

**¡Chaito! :3**

***Desaparece tan salvajemente como llegó***


End file.
